Sun will be Sunsine
by Yachiru Kuroi
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya menjadi Hikikomori?


'_pergi kau anak sialan, belum puas kau membuat suamiku meninggal'_

'_kau dan ibumu sama-sama pembawa sial'_

'_ibumu itu penggoda suami orang, dasar p*****r'_

'_gara-gara kau, ayah kami meninggal, kembalikan ayah kami, dasar pembawa sial'_

'_keluar kau dari rumah kami'_

'_dasar pembawa sial'_

'_kau membuat keluarga itu kehilangan orang yang dikasihinya, ibumu dan kau sama-sama pembawa sial'_

'_ibumu dan kau sama-sama pembawa sial'_

'_dasar pembawa sial'_

'_dasar pembawa sial'_

'_dasar pembawa sial'_

"H E N T I K A N !"

Disclaimer Tite Kubo-Sensei

Author Yachiru Kuroi

**-Sun Will be Sunsine-**

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah masih dalam posisi duduk beberapa menit setelah terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Keringat dingin itu pun masih mengalir dipermukaan kulitnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah seperti habis berlari menghindari orang yang akan membunuhnya. Kini matanya kosong dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"_Jinta-kun, ayo kita pulang, biarkan ibumu beristrirahat dengan tenang" Bisik seorang laki-laki yang tak lain adalah pamannya ._

"…"

"_sudahlah biarkan dia disitu, tak kusangka setelah ayahnya meninggal sekarang giliran ibunya, anak itu benar-benar pembawa sial" Ucap perempuan tua yang tak lain adalah ibu dari laki-laki tersebut._

"_ibu jangan bilang seperti itu, bagaimanapun dia cucumu"_

"_aku tidak punya cucu seperti dia"_

Laki-laki bernama Jinta itu kemudian melipat kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya tersebut.

Malam yang dingin itupun kemudian berlalu.

Srekkk…..

Pintu geser itu kemudian terbuka dan menampakkan sebuah pemandangan kamar yang tampak gelap. Gorden berwarna hitam tersebut nampaknya sudah lama tidak dibuka oleh sipunya kamar. Komik-komik horror dan misteri tertata dengan rapih, sebaliknya kaset-kaset game bergenre horror dan peperangan berantakan dimana-mana. Sebuah Kanvas berwarna hitam disudut kamar menambah kesan suram kamar itu.

TV yang masih menyala memutarkan permainan horror itu terhalang oleh tubuh seseorang. Jari-jari orang tersebut tampak lincah menekan-nekan stick ditangannya.

"Jinta-kun, paman pergi bekerja dulu, jika sesuai rencana paman akan pulang minggu depan". Ucap Urahara yang tadi menggeser pintu kamar Jinta tersebut.

Jinta hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari permainan game tersebut.

Tak disangka persedian makanan instan di lemari dapur sudah habis, nampaknya sang paman lupa membelinya sebelum ia berangkat bekerja. Karena perut yang begitu lapar pada akhirnya Jinta memutuskan untuk keluar rumah membeli makanan instan tersebut sendiri. Topi merah, kaca mata hitam, syal dan jaket tebal ia kenakan. Kaca mata hitam itu bukan karena matahari yang menyengat mengingat hari ini sudah malam, tapi benda itu adalah benda wajib yang sering ia gunakan beberapa tahun terakhir ini jika akan pergi dari rumah pamannya.

Setelah membeli beberapa makanan instan dari tokoh didekat rumahnya Jinta segera malangkahkan kaki menuju rumahnya dengan terburu-buru sambil menundukkan kepalanya seakan-akan orang-orang disekitarnya tersebut adalah hewan yang akan menerkamnya.

Tepat di belokan terakhir menuju rumah tiba-tiba ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang nampaknya juga sedang terburu-buru.

Bruk..

"Aww…" ucap seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam berpenampilan tomboy.

Jinta dan anak perempuan itu kini terduduk dijalanan. Kini topi Jinta terlepas dan menampakkan rambut merahnya. Matanya membulat penuh melihat sosok manusia dihadapannya. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat manusia selain pamannya. Mukanya kini pucat menunjukkan ketakutan yang amat besar, bayangan teman-teman sekelasnya yang mengejek ia dulu kini menari-mari dipikirannya. Perempuan itu dengan sigap berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Jinta.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya perempuan itu.

"Aku, aku, aku bukan anak pembawa sial" Jinta mengguman sehingga membuat sang perempuan bingung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya perempuan itu lagi.

"AKU BUKAN ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL!" Ucap Jinta keras.

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Jinta segera berdiri kemudian mengambil topinya dan berlari pergi meninggalkan perempuan itu yang masih menatapnya dari belakang.

"Ano, belanjaanmu ketinggalan" Teriak perempuan itu tanpa diperdulikan Jinta yang segera berbelok menuju rumahnya dan mengunci pintu rumahnya tersebut.

Jinta sekarang sudah berada didalam kamarnya, tepatnya diatas tempat tidurnya sambil menekuk kedua kakinya keatas sambil berucap "aku bukan anak pembawa sial" terus menerus.

Malampun semakin larut membuat perut kelaparan itu bungkam dikalahkan oleh rasa kantuk

Begitu bangun dari tidurnya, Jinta kebingungan karena perutnya yang lapar, namun ia tidak berani untuk keluar rumah. Dia hanya bisa mondar-mandir dirumah pamannya tersebut sambil mencari-cari makanna yang tersisa. Ketika didepan pintu rumahnya kaki Jinta berhenti, matanya menangkap sesuatu, sebuah kertas dibawah pintu rumahnya. Awalnya ia ragu untuk mengambilnya namun pada akhirnya ia beranikan diri untuk mengambil kertas tersebut dan membuka kerta yang terlipat itu. Sebuah tulisan yang rapih mengisi kertas putih bermotif bola tersebut.

'_Aku menaruh belanjaanmu didepan rumahmu, maafkan aku yang tiba-tiba menabrakmu'_

Setelah membaca tulisan tersebut. Jinta membuka pintunya dan mengambil belanjaannya tersebut kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya kembali.

Tujuh hari sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian tersebut. Paman Urahara pun akhirnya pulang.

"Tadaimana" Ucap Urahara ketika memasuki rumah.

Jinta segera turun dari kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua untuk menyambut pamannya.

"Okaerinasai paman" Balas Jinta.

Jinta terkejut melihat pamannya berdiri dengan dibantu seorang anak perempuan, perempuan itu tampak tidak asing baginya.

"Nah Karin, aku sudah sampai, terima kasih atas bantuannya" Ucap Urahara pada anak perempuan tersebut yang bernama Karin.

"Tidak masalah paman, aku minta maaf sudah membuat paman pusing, biasanya tendanganku ga pernah nyasar, apalagi melukai orang" Terang Karin sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eto, paman?" selah Jinta.

"Oh ya Jinta, Ini Karin" Urahara memperkenalkan Karin pada Jinta.

"Aku Kurosaki Karin, seminggu yang lalu aku dan keluargaku baru pindah disamping rumahmu, kamu ingat akukan? Kita pernah bertambarakan saat malam seminggu yang lalu, maaf waktu itu aku buru-buru karena jam malamku hampir habis"

"Aku,….aku Hanakari Jinta" Jawab Jinta pelan dan kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan tergesa-gesa kembali ke kamarnya.

"Fuu…sepertinya memang susah menjadikan dia seperti remaja seusianya" Desah Urahara pelan.

"Ano, dia kenapa paman?" Tanya Karin penasaran.

Urahara akhirnya menceritakan keadaan Jinta yang malang itu pada Karin.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Jinta tidak menyibukkan diri dengan komiknya atau gamenya. Hari ini diluar hujan rintik-rintik dan ia sekarang sedang melamun entah apa yang dilamunkannya.

"Karin-chan, ayo cepat masuk diluarkan hujan" Seru anak perempuan berambut coklat mudah yang nampaknya saudara Karin.

"Ia sebentar lagi, aku belum selesai latihan" Balas Karin sambil memainkan bolanya.

Mendengar nama Karin dari suara diluar sana membuat Jinta tersadar dari lamunannya. Suara Yuzu memang tidak sekeras suara Karin, tapi Jinta bisa mendengarnya. Mata Jinta melirik kearah kertas bermotif bola didepan mejanya yang ia dapat dari Karin.

Kini Jinta berada didepan jendela kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan halaman rumah Karin. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai senang memperhatikan Karin yang sedang berlatih memainkan sepak bolanya tersebut.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia menarik gordennya dengan cepat kemudian terduduk dibawah jendela sambil bergumam "manusia tidak ada yang baik"

Hari-hari berikutnya, Jinta sering memperhatikan Karin dari balik jendelanya, ketika Karin berangkat sekolah, pulang sekolah, berlatih sepak bola, bercanda dengan Yuzu dan Kon si anjing peliharaan keluarga Kurosaki bahkan ketika Karin sedang melamun melihat langit dari teras rumahnya. Suara Karin pun makin sering terdengar didalam rumah Urahara, kebanyakan ia berkunjung untuk membagi masakan yang dibuat Yuzu untuk Urahara dan Jinta, kadang-kadang ia iseng mengetuk kamar Jinta dan mengajaknya mengobrol satu arah setiap akhir pekan.

Kata-kata yang paling diingat Jinta adalah "Jinta-kun tidak sendirian di dunia ini, masih ada paman Urahara dan aku kan?". Walaupun kadang kata-kata itu ingin sekali ia hilangkan dari pikirannya.

Seorang perempuan yang tak lain adalah Karin sedang bersender didepan sebuah pintu geser yang dimiliki seorang laki-laki bernama Jinta.

"Ano Jinta-kun, ini sudah sebulan. Kapan kau akan keluar? ayo main bola denganku. Aku dengar dari paman waktu kecil kau jago main bola"

Dan seperti biasa Jinta tidak menjawabnya dan lebih asyik mendengarkan Karin mengoceh satu arah. Tanpa Jinta sadari, ia mulai tersenyum ketika Karin menceritakan hal-hal lucu padanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali berbicara banyak pada Karin, namun dibagian hatinya yang lain Jinta masih enggan menganggap manusia disekitarnya ada makhluk yang baik.

Ocehan Karin kemudian berhenti, membuat Jinta penasaran apakah Karin masih dibalik pintu kamarnya atau sudah pulang, tidak seperti biasanya ucapannya terputus. Jika memang pulang bisanya Karin akan bepamitan padanya. Dengan memberanikan diri Jinta membuka pintu kamarnya dari sisi satunya. Matanya terkejut ketika melihat Karin yang sedang tertidur pulas disisi pintu satunya lagi. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuh Jinta, perang batin mulai terjadi di hati Jinta. Jinta semakin mendekatkan mukanya pada muka Karin. Diperhatikannya muka perempuan itu, perempuan itu cantik tapi didalam mukanya tidak tersirat kelemahan yang biasanya tanpak diwajah perempuan-perempuan lainnya. Muka Karin tampak seperti perempuan pemberani yang tidak gampang menyerah. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir Jinta menyentuh bibir Karin, namun pandangan Jinta mengabur, ia ingat sosok perempuan yang pernah ia sukai dahulu yang kemudian membuat hatinya sakit karena ikut menyebutnya pembawa sial. Tubuhnya mulai tak terkendali, nafasnya mulai terengah-engah lagi dan pikirannya sudah mulai kacau lagi. Sebelum ia membangunkan Karin ia kembali kekamarnya lagi.

Seperti biasanya Jinta menunggu Karin pulang dari sekolahnya dari balik jendelanya. Tapi sudah lewat dari dua jam biasa Karin pulang, perempuan itu belum terlihat batang hidungnya juga membuat Jinta terhanyut di lamunannya.

Suara kaki Karin menyadarkan Jinta dari lamunannya. Tapi kali ini wajah Karin berbeda dari wajah-wajah riang biasanya. Kali ini wajahnya tampak sedih. Melihat itu Jinta ingin sekali tahu alasan Karin bersedih.

Sudah tiga akhir pekan Karin tidak mengunjungi Jinta. Itu membuat hati Jinta merasakan sesuatu lagi, yang jelas ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan perasaan itu. Ia menyesalkan ketakutannya yang hanya berani keluar rumah dimalam hari. Ia sudah menunggu Karin keluar rumah pada malam hari didepan rumah pamannya tersebut, tapi Karin hanya keluar pada pagi hari dan kembali kerumahnya di sore hari itupun bersama saudaranya Yuzu dan tidak keluar lagi pada malam harinya. Bertemu orang lain selain pamannya, Jinta merasa belum siap. Bahkan menemui Karin seorang diripun Jinta belum berani apalagi bersama saudaranya.

Tepat akhir pekan yang terakhir siang hari, ketika melihat dari jendela kamarnya dari sisi yang lain. Jinta terkejut mendapati Karin sedang menyender ditembok tetangga rumahnya yang menghadap kamar Jinta, mukanya tampak masih sedih. Karin berdiam diri beberapa menit. Di lain sisi Jinta masih perang dengan batinnya. Bagi Hikikomori sepertinya keluar rumah disaat terang benderang sinar matahari baginya sangat sulit. Bayangan orang-orang yang mengejekknya selalu terlihat ketika melihat oaring-orang disekitarnya. Kaki Karin kemudian melangkah menjauhi tembok itu dan sepertinya berniat pergi ke suatu tempat.

Dengan sekuat tenaga dan keringat yang mulai mengalir ke tubuhnya Jinta menggapai topi, kaca mata hitam, syal dan jaket yang ada di mejanya. Sebenarnya barang-barang itu sudah dipersiapkannya sejak kemarin-kemarin, tinggal menunggu keberaniaannya saja untuk mengalahkan ketakutannya itu.

Tepat didepan pintu rumahnya, kaki Jinta berhenti. Urahara hanya bisa memperhatikan tingkah Jinta dari balik tembok dapur sambil berdoa agar ia bisa berhasil.

Kini pintu sudah dibuka oleh Jinta. Walaupun menggunakan kaca mata hitam, ia masih saja menutupi matanya dari silaunya dunia yang sudah beberapa tahun ini ia tinggalkan. Bayangan ketika teman-temannya mengejeknya didepan rumah pamannya tersebut kembali hadir, ibu-ibu tetangga yang sambil pulang belanja membicarakan dirinya dengan tatapan sinis ketika dia akan pergi bermain, bayangan ibu dan saudara-saudara tirinya yang memberikan peninggalan ayahnya dengan melemparnya karena mereka tidak mau masuk kerumah pamannya tersebut dan terakhir bayangan dari keluarga ibunya yang memarahi Urahara ketika melindunginya agar ia tidak terjebak dipanti asuhan, semuanya terjadi didepan pintu rumah pamannya tersebut disiang hari. Membuatnya tak berani keluar.

Kepalanya mulai terasa sakit. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk tanpa ia komando. Mengingat orang-orang yang membencinya sungguh membuat ia tersiksa. Tapi kemudian terlintas bayangan wajah Karin yang sempat beberapa hari lalu ia pandangi. Wajahnya yang tampak riang kemudian menjadi sedih, ia ingin sekali menghiburnya seperti yang dilakukan Karin padanya.

Tubuhnya mulai berdiri lagi, ia rapatkan topinya lagi dan dengan mantap satu langkah kaki kecil yang mungkin tidak berarti bagi orang lain ia berhasil lakukan.

-Owari-

Saran dan Kritik sangat saya harapkan

Silahkan klik Review


End file.
